Progression Review
Quick progression review: * Locate the origin of the bell's toll > Talk to the Survivor in your Castle Sanctuary * Build a Manor > Cut the tree once and click on your Manor * Reply to Craftman Baron in the Castle * Explore the Lumber Mill on an expedition > cut the tree 3 times and create your Tavern and your Warehouse then recruit your team. Setup your team in your Expedition then head out to the Lumbermill in the Sanctuary at (12,19) *Talk to Craftman baron in the Castle Talk to the Messenger to get the Isolated Tower Key Start your Double income in your Manor for wood and food and recruits and upgrade your craftmens, food and wood every time you go back to your city. Once you reach max lvl, upgrade your Tavern. *Go to the Solitary Tower in the south > Sanctuary at (7,4) Clear Map 1, Upgrade your team and your Sanctuary *Collect Mallow in Wilderness > Map 2- Wilderness at (22,28) *Collect Beast King Heart in Wilderness > Map 2- Wilderness at (29,27): Require STR or DEX to enter *Collect Catmint in Wilderness > Map 2- Wilderness at (9,34) *???? * Kill Quirky Bird in Peaceful Goddess Shrine > Map 2- Wilderness at (39,5) Unlock: at your Castle Sanctuary * Rholana: Restore the hanging bridge to the capital > Map 2- Wilderness at (30,38) at the capital drawbridge Unlock the Arena at your Sanctuary * Rholana: Explore the Great Library of the Lost Capital > Map 3 - Lost Capital at 43,13: Grand Cathedral With both Gems you can now Fight Louva at the (22,2) 'Stone Gate to unlock Map 4 - Path of Exile *Hand over the Horizon Lens to Rholana > Castle Sanctuary *Explore the Dragonmaw Fort > Map 4 at the Dragonmaw Fort ('13,8) *Find the "Mirror" and bring it back to Kelim > Drop off The Abyss Lizard on Map 4 at the Dragonmaw Fort (13,8) Go back to your Castle and talk to Kyreem then head back to the Grand Cathedral (43,13) on Map 3 Return to the Grand Cathedral when in possession of the Dark Moon Mirror to receive the Vault Key and to open The Church Treasury at (46,13) * Explore the Treasury of the Church > Reward: Blueprint Purify Amulet, Sewer Key + Mats * Open the Iron Gate of Sewer > Map 3 at 46,37: Sewer * Explore the Sismark Nest > *Look for Information of Red Mountain > (Opt) Quests: * (Optional)Great Inventor: Look for water source in Wilderness: Receive: Blank Worksheet # Walk around map (it seems to spawn randomly for people) Should see a Treasure Chest. Start your search on the bottom half of the map. When collected it will show up in your inventory as Turbid Spring # * Explore the Dark Rift for once > * Go to the Frostland to look for kindling > ??? * * Timeline: Things that are missing: # Minimum lvl requirement per steps # Minimum stats/gear requirement per steps # WHen to start doing Ruin L1 Any feedback would be appreciated. General Priority: Tavern Lvl 7 -> Workshop Lvl 6 -> Tavern Lvl 14 -> Craftsman (250) -> Workshop Lvl 18 -> Tavern Lvl 22 -> Workshop Lvl 30 -> Tavern Lvl 45 * + Map 1 to 5 > Desolated Arena > Ruins > PvP Arena Daily (get Armor Rune I to III, then Holy Hand Hammer as soon as possible then go for Resist Rune I to III. * Map 6 to 10 > Barou Quest from Map 8 for the Mercenary Light Armor > ''Quest:Crazy Priest in Map 10. * Start working on Boppa's Treasure for some extra gold and mats for your forge. Do the Quest:Cursed Castle for the Spell Book Page and the Quest:Missing Girl for the Blessing Pendant. * Map 11 > ''Auduin's Disguise Quest:Immortal's Myth' '>''' Dark Rift Floor 4 > Quest:Ancient Evilsh Language-Beginner for the Elvish Cane ''> Map 12 > Beginning of Map 13 > Quest:Heritage of Solas for the [[Kingdom Holy Ring|''Kingdom Holy Ring]].'' * Start working on Lost Goods which will unlock Lost Goods-Old World which will unlock 'Raven' quest to get the Scale Armor Blueprint. * Finish Map 13 > Black Warlock Quest then get the [[Staff of Depth|''Staff of Depth]] in the The Ruined Temple > Quest: Ancient Elvish Language-Advanced for the ''Old Rune Hammer ''> Push Dark Rift to around floor 23+ and start working on the Quests:Ancient Armor and Bera, Free if you haven't started them. * Progress will be a lot slower from now on : See Map 14 on up for requirement and below for the dungeons to farms. Also reach max lvl with your teams and upgrade them to 5*60 SS rank. Craft , Bleeding, Stun, Plague, Dex, Scorch immunity AR based gear with well rolled stats for your characters to help you with the dungeons and the upcoming progression. This will also boost your forge lvl which become essential for the end game. > Forge to 30~40+. * Daily Dungeon Shever's Tomb in Map 11 until you have 3x Swiftness Boots ''and what ever else you may need from there. * Daily Dungeon Element Tower in Map 11 until you have x2 ''Curse Ring(optional See Barbarian Banner below), x1 Protection Ring , Demon Spike Wand ''and a few ''Element Ring (remember that you can also get a ring from this quest: ''Demon in the Sarcophagus in the Dark Rift. * + Daily Dungeon Farhill Manor in Map 8 for x3 ''Magic Boots, Inflammable Cloth Blueprint, at least 1 Saint's Ring and ''if you are lucky, you can also get a ''Dark Silver Guardian's Battle Hammer. * Daily Dungeon Hollow Valley in Map 7 for at least 1 Serenity Ring and the Witherwood Staff Blueprint. * Daily Dungeon The Inquisition in Map 3 until you have at least X4 Argentine Knight Shield ''and the ''Blueprint Lobster Gauntlets. * Gilbert's Square Hammer Quest:Gifted Alchemist near entrance of Map 14. * Kill Shadow Assasin Hellfire from this Quest:E-rank Adventurer for the Wind Elf Ring(can be done earlier which would be game changing) Note that this ring is the most used item in the game. * When you have least 2 Argentine Knight Shield > Finish Map 14 > Pass Pieatis's Game Quest: Game of the Braves in Map 14 to get the Dark Spirit Robe. * Beginning of Map 15 and get Fading Flame Blade ASAP from the Quest:Deserters from the Capital > Upgrade your team to 6*30+ SS rank, the more the better > Level your Forge to 40-50+. * Daily Dungeon Bootcamp of the Exiled in Map 14 to get 3x Winter Scale Armor '' * Kill Mage Swordman's Ghost for the ''Wizard Knight Ring and Protector Sword ''in Map 14 > Push Dark Rift to floor 34 > Ancient Elvish Language-Competent for the ''Scoll's Ring. * Finish Map 15 > Get Molten Gold Cannon in Dark Rift on floor 23 chest > Begin Map 16 > Ancient Elvish Language-Proficient for the ''God's Punishment Staff '' > Level your Forge to reach 50~60+. * Daily Dungeon Eternal Maze for at least 3+''Magic Crystal Pendant and 8+Sapphire Ring. Also get the ''Blueprint Judgement Blade ''inside the Maze (Which can be used as a substitute for the ''Banner's Axe) . ''Note that the key cost is less then the gold you get back from the Maze bosses. * Dark Rift 35 to 38 > Barbarian Banner(optional) This is a very hard fight early on and can be skipped > Kill Raven Gang in Dark Rift for the ''Viper's Kiss which unlock the Quest:Family Hatred & Loyalty for the ' Raven Cloak(another very good item) > Map 16 Quest:Mysterious Cargo for the '' Map of the Sea + ''Progression Quests arc of Map 16 * Finish Map 16(from here your team should be 6*90)> Quest:Ancient Elvish Language-Expert for the ''Saint's Robe >''' Dark Rift 39 to 40 > Misty Island Water Totem > Dark Rift 41 to 48 > Misty Island Light Totem > Misty IslandWater + Light Totem > Dark Rift 49 > 50 > Misty Island3 Totems. > Level your Forge to reach 60~70+ * Daily Dungeon Misty Island to get the remaining Lunar gear and to farm Servant's Symbols. > Level your Forge to 70-80+ * Ruins layer 6 > Progression from Map 17 > Dark Moon God V1 to V4 ''' to get for the ''Dark Elf Wand ''> Repeat Dark Moon God inside The Ruined Temple to unlock Shadow of Guards to get Holy Hall and Holy Cross * Ruins Layer 7 > Level your Forge to reach 80~100